Gwiyomi (KrisTao)
by RDTSDY
Summary: Tao yang sedang melakukan Gwiyomi dan Kris yang tidak sengaja melihat Tao melakukan Gwiyomi.Reaksi apakah yang dikelurkan Tao dan apa yang akan Kris lakukan pada Tao?


Gwiyomi

Main Cast :Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Others

Rated : T

Genre :Romance,Comedy,Drama

Warning :Yaoi,OOC,gaje,Humor gagal

Summary : Tao yang sedang melakukan Gwiyomi dan Kris yang tidak sengaja melihat Tao melakukan apakah yang dikelurkan Tao dan apa yang akan Kris lakukan pada Tao?

Author : ~RDTSYD~

N/T : Kegilaan saya saat sedang melihat Sehun oppa selingkuhan saya*ditabok Luhan gege* melakukan Gwiyomi jadi saya berinisiatif untuk membuat cerita ini tapi dengan pemainnya yaitu pacar saya Huang Zi Tao *dihajar Kris* jadi mohon maklumi kalau ceritanya ancur seancur yang buat . Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Cuaca yang cerah sangat bagus untuk bersantai sangat beruntung sekali hari ini bagi mereka yang bisa bersantai disiang yang cerah ini termasuk member EXO M yang hari ini mendapat hari libur selama 2 hari oleh sang manager.

"huwaaa cuacanya cerah sekali"teriak namja dengan pipi tembemnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin.

"iya ge hari ini cerah sekali,beruntung sekali hari ini kita bisa menikmati cuaca yang cerah ini"ucap namja manis disamping Xiumin.

"kau benar sekali Lay-ah"ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"oh iya Lay kemana yang lainnya?Dorm terlihat sepi"tanya Xiumin pada Lay-namja manis-yang berada disampingnya.

"Dhuizang masih tidur, Luhan ge dan Chen ada di halaman belakang,kalau Tao sedang di dapur entah melakukan apa"jelas Lay sambil mengingat-ingat.

"uhhh Dhuizang selalu saja tidur kalau ada kesempatan libur"ucap Xiumin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha seperti kau tak tau Dhuizang saja ge"ucap Lay sambil terkekeh pelan.

"hey Lay kau mau jalan-jalan tidak?"tanya Xiumin.

"kemana ge?"tanya Lay balik.

"disekitar dorm saja tak usah jauh-jauh"jawab Xiumin.

"emmtt tidak bisa ge"jawab Lay sedikit merasa bersalah.

"ahh kenapa?"tanya Xiumin.

"aku harus segera memasak untuk makan siang kau tak lihat ge sebentar lagi jam 12 siang"jelas Lay sambil melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding.

"ahh padahal aku ingin jalan-jalan,ya sudah aku ke halaman belakang saja"ucap Xiumin kemudian berjalan menuju halaman belakang dorm.

"maaf gege,lain kali pasti aku mau jalan-jalan denganmu"maaf Lay karna dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Xiumin.

"tak apa"kemudian Xiumin sudah hilang dibalik pintu halaman belakang.

Lay segera berjalan menuju dapur dia melihat Tao yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"hey panda sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Lay saat melihat Tao hanya diam saja.

"tidak melakukan apa-apa,aku hanya sedang bosan saja ge"jawab Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"bosan?sebaiknya kau bantu aku memasak agar tak bosan"ajak Lay.

"kau mengajakku memasak atau menyuruhku menghancurkan dapur ge,kaukan tau aku tak pandai memasak"jelas Tao dengan bibir yang masih dipoutkan.

"hahaha,aku lupa,ya sudah kau duduk saja disitu"jawab Lay sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai setengah jam Lay memasak dan masakannya pun sudah jadi,dia mulai meletakkan semua masakannya diatas meja dibantu oleh Tao.

"hey panda panggilkan semua gegemu yang ada di halaman belakang untuk makan siang"perintah Lay pada Tao.

"baik ge"kemudian Tao segera berlari menuju halaman belakang dan tak lama kemudian Tao kembali bersama Xiumin,Luhan dan Chen.

"kita tidak membangunkan Dhuizang?"tanya Chen.

"tak usah,kau taukan apa yang akan dilakukan Dhuizang jika kita mengganggu tidurnya"ucap Lay sambil bergidik ngeri.

Akhirnya semuapun kecuali sang Dhuizang mulai makan siang terlihat Chen dan Tao yang tak bisa diam sedari tadi terus saja memperebutkan makanan dan member lain hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka.

"ah kenyangnya"ucap Luhan sambil menggosok-gosok perutnya.

Sekarang mereka berlima sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah selesai makan siang.

"ge bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"tawar Tao pada gege-gegenya.

"main apa Panda?"tanya Luhan.

"Truth or Dare"teriak Tao.

"wahh kelihatannya menyenangkan aku ikut"ucap Chen sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"aku juga"Lay dan Xiumin pun tak mau kalah.

"baiklah ayo kita main,panda ambil botolnya di dapur"perintah Luhan pada Tao.

"baik"jawab Tao kemudian segera mengambil botol kosong di dapur dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah sampai di ruang tengah.

"sekarang siapa yang duluan?"tanya Tao pada gege-gegenya.

"yang muda duluan"jawab Lay.

Tao yang mengerti maksud Lay segera memutar botolnya,botol yang semula berputar cukup kencang sekarang mulai melambat semua gigit jari menanti botol akan menunjuk kearah siapa,dan botolpun sekarang sudah berhenti tepat mengarah ke Luhan.

"ge Truth or Dare?"tanya Tao.

"aku pilih Truth"jawab Luhan pasrah.

"hari ini gege pakai celana dalam warna apa?"tanya Tao polos yang disambut gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

Wajah Luhan mulai memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao.

"yack kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu panda"teriak Luhan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah bak tomat rebus.

"sudahlah ge jawab saja hahahaha"tawa Chen.

"uhhh aku pakai warna merah"jawab Luhan sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"hahaha"tawa semuanya saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah.

"sudah berhenti tertawa sekarang giliranku"dan Luhan pun mulai memutar botol,Luhan menyeringai saat botol berhenti tepat kearah Chen.

"Chen kau pilih apa?"tanya Luhan dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buatnya.

"aku pilih dare"jawab Chen singkat.

"cium Lay"perintah Luhan dengan seringainnya.

"apa?aku tidak mau"teriak Lay.

"ayolah ge hanya pipi saja"ucap Chen sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"tidak"jawab Lay kemudian mendorong Chen.

"ayolah ge"ucap Chen kemudian merangkul Lay dan dengan cepat mencium pipi Lay.

"kyaaa oh no pipiku sudah tak perjaka lagi"ucap Lay sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang barusan dicium Chen.

"kau berlebihan Lay"ucap Xiumin dingin.

"sudah,sekarang giliran aku yang memutar botolnya"ucap Chen kemudian memutar botolnya, cukup lama botolnya berputar sampai tiba-tiba botol berhenti berputar dan langsung mengarah ke Xiumin.

"Xiumin hyung kau pilih apa?"tanya Chen pada Xiumin.

"aku pilih dare"ucap Xiumin.

"emmnnt,,,bangunkan Dhuizang"perintah Chen.

"Mwo? Kau ingin aku dimakan naga itu Chen?"tanya Xiumin kaget.

"ini tantangan hyung"ucap Chen sambil menyeringai.

"oke oke"ucap Xiumin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Chen dan Kris yang diikuti member lain dibelakangnya.

Xiumin sedikit gemetar saat ingin menyetuh Kris,sungguh dia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Kris bangun"ucap Xiumin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kris pelan.

"aish pergilah aku ingin tidur"ucap Kris tajam walaupun matanya masih tertutup.

Xiumin sedikit bergidik ngeri tapi dia tetap saja membangunkan Kris.

"Kris bangun sudah siang"Xiumin sekali lagi membangunkan Kris.

"AKU BILANG PERGI APA KAU TAK DENGAR AKU MASIH INGIN TIDUR"teriak Kris disertai beberapa bantal yang dia lemparkan kepada Xiumin dan dengan secepat kilat Xiumin segera berlari keluar kala melihat Kris mulai mengangkat vigura foto yang ada diatas meja nakas.

"huh huh huh itu tadi sungguh menyeramkan"ucap Xiumin mengatur nafasnya.

"hahaha kau tadi sangat lucu hyung,ekspresi ketakutanmu sungguh menggelikan"tawa Chen sambil memegangi perutnya.

"uhhh itu tidak lucu Chen"ucap Xiumin kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hey sudah sudah, mau dilanjutkan tidak ini?"tanya Luhan.

"baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan"jawab Xiumin kemudian memutar botol dan tak lama pun botol mulai berheti dan mengarah pada Lay.

"Lay pilih Truth or Dare?"tanya Xiumin pada Lay.

"aku pilih Truth"jawab Lay singkat.

"sudah berapa kali kau berciuman dengan Suho?"tanya Xiumin dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya.

"hyung pertanyaan macam apa itu,sungguh menggelikan"jawab Lay dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"jawab saya Lay"desak Luhan

"iya ge"tambah Tao yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"uhhh kalian menyebalkan"jawab Lay sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ayo jawab Lay"perintah Xiumin.

"entahlah aku tak menghitungnya yang jelas setiap kali bertemu pasti ada ciuman"jawab Lay kemudian menutup wajahnya yang merah padam.

"hahahaha lucunya"tawa Luhan.

"sudah sudah sekarang giliranku yang memutar"ucap Lay kemudian memutar botol yang ada dihadapannya tak terlalu lama botol berputar dan sekarang sudah berhenti tepat mengarah kepada Tao.

"Panda kau pilih apa?"tanya Lay.

"aku pilih Dare"jawab Tao.

"aku ingin kau melakukan Gwiyomi"perintah Lay sambil bertepuk tangan.

"yack aku tidak mau"ucap Tao kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ini tantangan Tao"Lay Copas kata-kata Chen.

"iya Panda ayo lakukan"tambah Chen.

"ayo panda aku ingin melihatmu melakukan Gwiyomi"ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"uhhh baiklah"ucap Tao dengan wajah memerahnya.

"ildeohagi ileun Gwiyomi" Tao meletakkan kedua jari telunjuknya dikedua sisi pipinya.

"ideohagi ineun Gwiyomi"Tao mulai membentuk tanda 'peace' dan meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kepalanya.

"samdeohagi samuen gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi"ketiga jari Tao mulai menutupi kedua mata Tao dan Tao sedikit menggerakan kepalanya untuk menambahkan kesan imut.

"sadeohagi sado Gwiyowi"keempat jari Tao diletakkan dibawah dagunya sambil digerak-garakan jarinya itu.

"odeohagi odo Gwiyomi"dan kelima jari Tao masih diletakkan dibawah dagunya tapi sekarang kepalanya yang iya gerakkan bukan lagi jarinya.

"yukdeohagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok Gwiyomi nan Gwiyomi"dan Tao mulai mencium setiap jarinya tepat saat dia akan mencium jari yang terakhir dia menghentikannya dia melihat Kris didepan pintu kamar.

"hey panda cepat lanjutkan"perintah Lay kepada Tao yang malah diam saja.

"iya Panda, kau tau,kau imut sekali"ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ge aku pergi dulu"ucap Tao sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

"hey dia kenapa?"tanya Chen bingung.

"jelas saja dia langsung pergi,lihat itu"ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya yang masih diam didepan pintu kamarnya.

"wahhh Kris ge berkediplah"teriak Chen yang langsung saja membuat Kris sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau mengganggu Chen"ucap Kris dingin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Xiumin dan Tao.

"kau mau apa Dhuizang?"tanya Xiumin menyelidik saat Kris ingin memasuki kamarnya dan Tao.

"kau tak perlu tau"ucap Kris kemudian masuk ke kamar Xiumin dan Tao.

.

.

.

Kris melihat Tao menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dia tersenyum kecil dan mulai berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Baby"panggil Kris lembut.

"..."Tao hanya diam tak merespon dia sangat malu, sungguh.

"gege tau kau mendengar gege"ucap Kris masih dengan tersenyum lembut.

"uhh aku malu ge"ucap Tao akhirnya.

"kenapa mesti malu"ucap Kris sedikit tertawa.

"karna gege melihatnya"ucap Tao lirih.

"hey tak usah malu kau tadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan"Kris mulai menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao.

"tapi tetap saja aku malu ge"ucap Tao dengan menutup mukanya karna malu.

"tak usah malu Baby, malah gege ingin melihat kau melakukannya sekali lagi"ucap Kris sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Tao.

"uhhh aku tak mau"ucap Tao dengan bibir yang dipoutkan lucu.

"ayolah Baby sekali saja untuk gege"bujuk Kris lagi.

"tidak"Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"nanti kalau Baby mau,gege belikan Tas Gucci keluaran terbaru,bagaimana?"tawar Kris.

Tao yang mendengar barang kesukaannya disebut langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"benarkah ge?"tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"tentu,jadi mau melakukannya lagi?"tanya Kris sambil tersenyum.

"emmtt,,,baiklah"jawab Tao sedikit ragu.

Tao mulai melakukan lagi Gwiyominya kali ini Tao melakukannya sedikit malu-malu karna yang melihat adalah Kris bukan gegenya yang lain, saat Tao sudah sampai pada bagian terakhir Gwiyominya,

'CHUU' Kris mencium bibir Tao.

Tak ada lumatan atau apapun, Kris hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tao saja,hanya ingin menyalurkan seberapa besar cintanya kepada Tao.

"gege"ucap Tao sambil menunduk setelah Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"iya Baby"jawab Kris sambil mengelus surai hitam Tao.

"kenapa kau menciumku?"tanya Tao dengan masih menundukan kepalanya.

"karna aku mencintaimu baby"jawab Kris sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai berani menatap mata Kris.

"uhhh aku benci gege"ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu baby"ucap Kris kemudian memeluk Tao,Taopun membalas pelukan Kris dan tersenyum lembut saat mngingat ucapan Kris barusan.

END

Saya tadi nulis apa? *lupa ingatan* Maaf jika ceritanya jelek ini Cuma imajinasi saya yang lagi bayangin Baby Panda Tao melakukan Gwiyomi dan akhirnya jadilah cerita gaje ini XD sungguh saya minta maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan dan jangan salahkan saya kalau ceritanya gak bagus,saya cuma nulis apa yang muncul diotak saya saja _

Riview diperlukan untuk menambah semangat saya

Hidup KrisTao *kibar bendera KrisTao di gunung Himalaya*


End file.
